The Storm
by Aura.Bro
Summary: After the fight of Naruto and Sasuke, something unexpected happens to Naruto. His body covered in light particles, not known nor normal in the shinobi world takes away Naruto. He wakes up in a whole new different world, not knowing how he got there or how to survive in a world same yet so different than his. Xover of NarutoxDCxMarvel. Harem.


Hey guys, Aura here. I wont type my whole "name" as it is. Since fanfiction is weird regarding dots. Something about the word sensor thinking it's automatically a site leading to somewhere.

Anyways, here's my second new story. Featuring Naruto in a different world, the world is a mixture of DC and Marvel. I know 'original' right? Well give me a break. I've been reading a few of these this past week to get my imagination up to snuff. And I feel betrayed regarding these stories being yeaaaars not updated without a simple hello from the author... At least I tell my reasons to my readers!

But I digress. I'm here to write this story which mind you. I have no idea what to do but we'll see what we get. By the way, if you guys would recommend me some heroes/villains I would love that. It's been years since I've watched anything DC except the movies and those do not have lots of villains or heroes that are to generic to the title. (Except suicide squad that featured a few villains that rarely get mentioned.)

For the harem? I'll definitely do something to get Harley and Ivy to the mix. I love these characters so much during my childhood even up to this day.

* * *

"Normal speech"

 _"Naruto talking to the bijuus/telepathy"_

 _ **"Bijuus talking to naruto"**_

 _'Thinking'_

* * *

"Let's finish this, Sasuke!" Yelled out the beaten and battered blonde as he lunged at his foe for what may be the last time with a spiraling chakra on right hand.

"I was thinking the same thing... Naruto!" On the other side was Sasuke, clothes all tattered, bruises all over his body charged Naruto with lightning shooting of from his left hand.

As soon as both attacks intercepted one another, a large explosion took place at its midpoint. It took a few good minutes before the dust cloud settled down and showed both men were down with their backs on the ground. Staring at the sky and clouds above them.

"Heh. So you... Finally caught up to me haaa... Dobe." Sasuke spoke in between breaths.

"HA! You... Wish! I had to... Fight lots of battles... Before I even fought you... That's an advantage to you... Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned as he continued to verbally fight against his rival even though he speaks between breaths.

"Tch. You always have to... Get the last say don't you?" With this, they both chuckled weakly, slowly succumbing to their wounds, eyelids feeling heavy for the both of them.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" A woman called out to both of them as she jumped near them.

"Still a fangirl, Sakura?" Naruto could only chuckle on Sasuke's attempt at reconciliation with his teammate.

"Shut up. Both of you, your wounds are fatal. I need to focus on this." She disregarded the quip with a slight blush on her face remembering her childhood days.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Go and heal Sasuke. I'm tired." Naruto spoke with his eyes closed.

"Dobe? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Both Sasuke and Sakura saw the phenomenon happening to their friend and teammate. Particles of light that seem to come from Naruto as he lies on the floor, floats into the air and seemingly vanish.

"I have a few things I want you two to tell to the others. Kiba, stop being a noisy mutt. Choji, Ichiraku Ramen is still better than yakiniQ. Shino, speak up a little more. Shikamaru, start moving a little more. Lee, let your flames burn. Sai, learn common sense first before anything else. Konohamaru, you'll be a great ninja. Gaara, great job on being a Kage. Kankuro, stop it with the makeup.

And now for the girls. Ino, dont be like kankuro, you look much better without the makeup. Tenten, try the bow next time. Hinata, thanks for everything. Temari, take care of your brother for me. Shizu-nee, take care of baa-chan. Baa-chan, sorry.

To the Senseis, guide the future, to Ichiraku, thanks for being there my whole life... And lastly to you two. Sasuke, take care of the village for me. Sakura, you still look as beautiful when we first met." During this, the lights became many as it started covering his entire body and his body going transparent.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NARUTO?!" Both Sasuke and Sakura yelled at him. Hoping that what they're thinking of is wrong.

I'm tired. I'm going to go rest for a bit. I'll be back though. So wait for me Dattebayo!" As he finished his body and soul vanished as if it never existed. The only reminder that he was real was the blood that connected Sasuke amputated arm to Naruto's.

* * *

 _'Where... Am I?'_ Naruto looked around but he only saw white.

 _ **Sleep, o child of destiny. Everything will be explained to you in due time**_. A voice spoke out that seemed to speak directly into his mind told him.

'What... Is... G..." Before he even finished the thought his eyes closed once more.

* * *

When he opened his eyes once more he looked around and thought to himself _'okay, this time, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!'_

 _ **"Naruto!"**_ Yelled out a voice from inside his head.

 _"Kurama? What happened? During the fight with Sasuke and after that I couldn't hear you."_

 _ **"I dont know. Before you got transported to another world, me and the others tried reaching out to you but you couldn't hear us."**_

 _"I see. Wonder why that happened though? I don't rememb..er. Wait. Did you just say transported? To another world?!"_

 _ **"Hate to say it kit, but this place definitely has little to no chakra. To the point that me and my siblings are the only way to get chakra here. So you better get used to all nine different pure chakras without using yours kit... Or you're going to be in a bit of an agony. Whenever you use sage mode. That, and everything is going to be harder with you only having one arm.**_ _ **"**_ Snickered the fox seeing Naruto's dismay. He didnt want to believe at what the fox said _**(1)**_ as he looked around.

All he could see around him was a dark city, full of dark openings to seedy looking areas.

Naruto almost forgot the thing about his missing limb due to the shock of a sudden warp to a different location but if he's to survive in this world, it's best he gets used to this.

The first thing his mind thought when he sees this area is crime upon crime, and he wasn't wrong as sirens were heard from all over around him.

Because Naruto was from a different world however, he didn't know what the sound meant, but if anything's more understandable, it's the sound of explosions that soon came after.

Being the hero that he is, or the hero he believes himself to be, he hurriedly went towards the explosion's location.

* * *

 _ **"Careful Naruto. This isn't your world. Time to use those ninja training in action and go stealthy."**_ Naruto nodded as he shifted and became one with the shadows. He was used to hiding from anbu so he doubts anything less from a sensor to find him.

"This is as much as we can carry, let's jet before batsy comes!" A woman in what looks to be a black and red latex suit and very heavy make-up that reminded Naruto of a certain Puppet using ninja yelled out while carrying a large wooden hammer.

"I'm curious, why'd you go back to that costume Harl? I'd thought you didn't like remembering those… 'memories'." A woman spoke out as she got up and opened the door of the vehicle. She was to quote "One with Nature" you can hardly call her wearing anything at all with only leaves covering her most private parts.

Kurama suddenly whistled out of nowhere and stated _**"Whew, Look at those women, they'd give your people a run for their money… And then some!"**_ Naruto couldn't help but feel his cheeks redden at the thought as he grumbled under his breath calling his long-time friend and partner _"Stupid Ero-Kitsune."_

" _ **Pfft. I know you liked the thought Kit. You have to thank that pervy sage for giving you more common sense."**_ Naruto feels his face heat up some more as the thoughts of Women's sexual anatomy.

" _ **That looks fun! I have some more thoughts like that, here have a look!"**_ The two tailed beast decided for whatever reason that distraction was the best solution when it comes to stealth based missions… Like the one Naruto was doing at the moment.

" _Stop… Just stop. I can't concentrate like this."_ Naruto told them while trying to keep the blush down.

' _ **No matter how long he stayed with the pervy sage, he's still quite the innocent little fool. I'll make sure that changes in this world.'**_ Kurama thought evilly while planning whatever the future brings.

* * *

"Well, sure. Then again, it never hurts for a girl to have spares of clothes right? It's all just in the mood when it comes to these things."

Poison Ivy couldn't help but raise her brow at that and spoke what was on her mind "But you have mood swings. Your mood is pretty much come and go at all times." Harley only grinned at her best friend and said "Even better!" and giggled.

Ivy would have said something but she figured she'd rather not ruin the mood that was here right now as she smiled and kept on driving… Well, until the wheels of the vehicle popped.

"We've got a problem here Harl." Ivy called out but she only got a reply followed with few grunts.

"Give me a few seconds. Stupid Hammer. Come on… There we go!" Apparently, Harley's weapon of choice, the hammer was stuck on the trunk of the car, forcing Harley to not so subtly try and pull it off from where she was sitting previously.

"Hey there Batsy! Anything you need from little ol' us?" Harley tried faking ignorance. Of course Batman was having none of it.

"The jewels you stole. Along with yourselves locked up in jail." Harley made a thinking pose before she answered.

"Hmm, Nah. I really don't like it in that cramp cell. So I'll have to decline ya offer. See ya next time Batman!" she said as she swung her hammer at full strength towards the caped crusader and was easily dodged with a sidestep.

Batman quickly followed up with a kick and his hand grabbing for some thing and when his foot missed the mark he quickly threw a bat shaped weapon at the woman who luckily saw what was coming as she dodged in the nick of time. "Whoops! Almost got me there Batsy." Batman only smirked as she didn't notice the thrown weapon coming back and as soon as it neared her.

 **BOOM**

A non lethal, little explosion to knock her off balance. Seeing Harley Quinn having a hard time standing up, he figured this was his chance as he neared Harley with cuffs on hand before a vine of some plant sprung to life between the two of them and lashed out at the caped crusader.

Batman looked to the side noticing Poison Ivy whom was calling more vines to sprout out from the ground to attack him, he noticed at the side that Harley Quinn was starting to regain her balance.

"Oooogh. That was a nasty little trick batsy. Let me show ya how that felt!" She prepped her hammer as she lunged straight towards him, such an obvious attack that had too many openings were easily dodged by Batman but Harley anticipated this however as she was prepping up for another swing, right before Batman moved away, he noticed a root holding him in his place and WHAM. Batman flew a few meters before landing right back into the ground.

"Harley let's go!" Poison Ivy revved up the engine of the car, apparently, the reason she didn't join early on the little scuffle was because she was changing the popped tire for a quick getaway.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, later Batsy!" Batman only groaned as he saw the two villainesses make their getaway. As he stood up, he just grumbled before pulling off a device from his belt as he soon grappled away into wherever he was planning to go to.

…

"Well… That just happened. Anyone want to fill me in on the detail?" Naruto asked out to nobody in particular seeing as he was the only one at the area now.

" _ **From the looks of it, those two feisty kitten from before were thieves and the man in black some sort of an anbu in this world."**_ Nibi answered, she seemed generally interested in all this for some reason.

"Well, if they're thieves, that means someone wants their property back. Any of you know where they are?"

" _ **I do."**_ Saiken spoke up, clearly feeling neutral on this.

"Okay? Should I ask why you know or just their location?" Naruto was genuinely wondering how the Slug was able to sense them.

" _ **Use your senses. This whole place stinks of corruption of all things yet there is a distinct smell of the forest near here. Try using your senses next time perhaps?"**_

"Alright, alright, Sheesh. Make a mistake once and you're never gonna live it off."

* * *

"Can't believe we outran the bat. Can you believe it Ivy?!" The villainess could only groan out a response to her friend.

"Yes Harley. I can, you've been asking that for a good whole thirty minutes now." She deadpanned at Harley who only seemed to scratch her hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just the first time we ever outsmarted or at the very least, outran him! I just feel so giddy! Like, it feels like something good is bound to happen to us ya know?" Her happy face suddenly turned somber as she stared down at her feet.

"After all we've been through. I think that's the least the world can give to us villains." Ivy noticed her sudden mood change and got up to hug Harley.

"Hey, for all it's worth. As long as we're together, good or bad. It doesn't matter." They stayed in their own little world before they heard a knocking sound.

"Excuse me, is this the residence of a beautiful clown and sexy plant lady? I've got a few questions to ask."

The two of them broke their hug and stared at the sudden blonde intruder.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He gave them his trademark grin.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ Yeah, I went there. Yeah, I know its old but I love that song.

I'm wondering on what I should do with Naruto here in this story… At one point I do want him to be like a hero but that's too cliché. Villain? Nah, he's not a **'Betrayed'** Naruto so that's a no go too.

So the only Choices I could think off now is Either the typical Hero. Or diving in deeper and using the Alignment system.

If you're not familiar with the term Alignment system it's pretty much the whole (Lawful good, neutral good, chaotic good. Lawful Neutral, True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral. Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil and Chaotic Evil).

If I think about it, Naruto would either Neutral good or Chaotic good.

Neutral good – Always does the right thing even if the law is not on his side.  
Chaotic good – Fights the system to do what he thinks is right.

What do you guys think? Is Naruto more Neutral good or Chaotic good?

Also, If you guys have any question regarding this new series. Ask away, I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities.


End file.
